


The Villainess Is Missing the Point

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno wasn't sure why she woke up in a place where everyone was calling her "My Lady" and "Her Highness" after falling asleep. Everyone else is concerned with her forgetting her past, but relieved she was still as finely educated as before and still capable of her duties even if she needed some additional lessons. Her Fiancée, however, is ready to dump her for her Villainess acts toward the Heroine. She has a fiancé?! Who? Since when? hen did she have time for any of this?
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	The Villainess Is Missing the Point

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Hakuno was resting peacefully for once. Her mind full of nothing but appreciation for her bed.

No worries to furrow her brow.

No urgency at all.

Just a warm, syrupy feeling of peace and contentment. If only she could feel like this for a little longer. Alas-

"My Lady, it is time to get up. We have to get you dressed and prepared for school." An unfamiliar voice rang out.

Hakuno tensed and almost curled up tighter into the covers. Her need to stay absolutely still as she frantically tried to match the voice to anyone she knew. Come to think of it she didn't know practically anything other than... she was reading a manga and fell asleep. It was recommended by someone too. 

"My Lady...?" The voice was closer.

Hakuno reluctantly, but with no other option, opened her eyes and sat up in bed to take a look at the stranger who called her 'My Lady.' Blond hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. All dressed as a pretty maid.

No, Hakuno has no idea who this is at all. She looked to the side and distracted herself with looking around the room just to see if it would bring the woman's name to mind and she was just still too sleepy to remember. A white and cream room with gold and silver decorations and gems added subtly through the room like it came from the oldest of money. Wooden furniture crafted better than she expected and looked _comfortable_ to boot. More inlaid gold and silver with almost every piece. Dressers, wardrobe, vanity, a small couch a few tables, and a large mirror the size of an adult.

.....golden brown eyes, long brown hair, pale skin, average height...... 

At least her appearance looked the same. 

"My Lady?" The woman's voice sounded a lot more concerned by the lack of reply.

"Do I know you? Where are we?" Hakuno would have asked more, but the maid looked horrified as it was.

The frantic running to the door, another fine piece of craftmanship, and the loud cries for 'My Lord!' and 'My Lady! followed after. 

Well it appeared she wouldn't get any answers right away. Aside from possibly not going to school right now.

.

* * *

.

The man in front of her had commanding gold eyes and blond hair. He was taller than herself, but Hakuno figured it was about the right height of average for a man. Or at least she imagined so. He would have looked more stern if he didn't appear as concerned about her not knowing who he was as soon as he called her name. The woman with him with the brown eyes and hair, only a little taller than herself too, looked devastated. She was clutching onto his arm as if it was the only thing keeping her up.

"I'm sorry...?" Hakuno tied to apologize to the very upset strangers. The idea that she was supposed to be somewhere else still lingering. At least... a place a lot cheaper than this. The personal history for it was fading fast, but she _knew_... just knew that this was a lot more opulence than she was used to. 

"Darling, I told you that fever wasn't something natural. It may have broke the day before and our daughter may have conceded to going back to school as soon as possible, but it obviously was a magical one. It was cursed!" The stranger - her mother? - wailed into the man - her father? - as he looked grim at the possibility. 

"You did nothing wrong Hakuno. There were many that wanted to take the place of yourself in getting married to the Prince. To sabotage yourself, or our House, was expected. That they would go so far as to use a curse such as this!" Her, probable, father was quite chilled at the implications. "We are calling a Priest at once to check for any further effects on you. I'm afraid this minor cold will last a little longer than the the week of out of school. I have no doubt this was all part of their plan to make us lose face. Your older brother will cover for you until you get better."

"Darling..." The woman sighed aggrieved. 

"I know dear, but someone has to be practical about it until we are _sure_ our daughter is safe." Hakuno agreed with him. There was no reason to get more worked up on the possibilities yet. Not when she already had no idea who they were. Something that was already a worst case scenario in her mind.

Still....

"Marry the Prince? I'm getting married?" Hakuno questioned deadpan. She didn't feel particularly Princess like to do that. And she was - what, 17 or 18? - much too young to get married. Or it felt like it should have been older before she was getting married to a now complete stranger.

"Oh sweetheart." Her, probable, mother certainly cared with how much love she could put into those words. 

"We are the proud House of Kishinami. Five generations back our family came here from another country and our ancestor caught the eye of a woman who was unwilling to give up her titles to the nobles awaiting her as the last of her family. His kindness had her immediately wishing to marry him as soon as she could. His name was taken to spite the others in nobility who dared try to steal her family fortune for themselves. The sons and daughters of our house have went on to be exceptional ever since. Battle, politics, economics, and gathering others to our House Banners. Our vassals and the land adores us. It ended up that your grandfather saved the King's wife from poisoning the year before you were born. In gratitude, as soon as you and the Heir to the Throne were born, he had declared you both engaged." Here her father looked more proud as he went on, only to soften at the end. "I fear none of the other noble Houses took it well that an upstart was having the daughter of their home to be the next Queen."

At Hakuno's incredulous look, her mother took over. "Many of the other noble Houses see this as an incredibly fast leap in power. Especially for one that let a common foreign knight into the main line. Not only that, but this all took ten generations. Our family is not the type to rest on our laurels. We improve honey. Unlike a good deal of some of our peers. Their claim is through old money and their ancestors deeds."

"Rise in power?" Hakuno knew that friends and money helped... although she didn't quite understand the image of it coming from disintegrating monsters that came to mind. 

Her parents - and now she felt sure of it - shared a look before looking to answer her. 

"Our family is a Ducal House. I am the Duke and your mother the Duchess. Our family managed that last rise in rank from your grandfather. He's retired from the family head, but continues his work as a healer. You inherited your type of magic from him." Her father added proudly, if not concerned on how she would take it.

"...?" Hakuno had no idea what that meant. Her parents exchanged another look at that expression on her face. 

"We will have them bring a High Priest at once." Her mother looked stern now. "I refuse to let there be more to this curse than what we can see before us. Hakuno of the House Kishinami, daughter of Catelina of House Verity and Richard of House Kishinami, younger sister to Alvis of House Kishinami, we will make sure that this blight will not continue to let you suffer."

Her words were final.

.

* * *

.

"She appears to have only had magic target her mind. It appears the magics used consumed her memories until there was no more power to devour it. The fever she had could be assumed to be her own healing magic fighting back until she won. Thankfully, your daughter inherited the magic of her grandfather, or there would be nothing but an empty shell before you. Never the less I would have her cleansed and watched carefully incase something vital was missing. A month of recovery and a check up every three days to ensure there are no hidden magics cast upon her." The kindly old man, or High Priest, mentioned.

He called himself Hammish and looked a lot like an old wizard would look in Hakuno's mind. For some reason the phrase "almost like Gandalf" kept passing through her head. She didn't know anyone by that name. Hakuno actually asked the man if the name sounded familiar. It could have been a person... or an object right? Hammish only looked mildly concerned in return. Hakuno didn't have to look behind her to see her parents do the same. One could feel their own concern palpably with how out of it she seemed to them.

"I believe a tutor should be best to come and go over the things the young Lady of the House was taught as a child up until now. We don't know exactly what went missing aside from ... the unfortunate obvious. It would actually be best to put any memory she has now. Learning will be beneficial in the long run anyway. Better now than when it counts." He continued on, still casting various spells that Hakuno's mind was deciphering as she watched somehow managing to catch more than she expected. Not that she had any expectations when it came to magic.

The phrase ' _Code Cast_ ' drifted and almost went straight out of her mouth as soon as she thought it. 

(Hakuno never mentioned how relieved and shocked she was to bleed red when she caught herself on the table after a stumble that morning. For all her personal maid, the blond from that morning named Allison, rushed to tend to the wound like it was the end of the world, it _comforted_ Hakuno for some reason. Which was weird, why would she have expected to see otherwise?)

"Your service is greatly appreciated, Hight Priest Hammish. You will be rewarded handsomely for this." Her father was respectful and rather warm to the man. 

.

* * *

.

Hakuno learned she knew a lot of things from her tutoring.

Most of them not relevant to the things she supposedly needed to know for the future Queen. Her parents were quite proud of her when they found out anyway. Apparently no blood relative in her family were unwilling to learn in their free time. However, it did bring to mind the reason Hakuno was hit with that spell before. 

They wanted to get rid of Hakuno of House Kishinami.

Hakuno that was to be the future Queen. 

The fastest way was to destroy all information relating to her Queenly duties, personal family history, and important lessons until now. Ironically, Hakuno never even met the Prince. Never even knew what he looked like. Now she didn't even so much as know his name.

That was fine.

She needed to relearn a lot more other _important_ information anyway.

(Her grandfather was very proud of her for how far she could use her magic. Even going so far to tell her she would one day surpass him. The hug she gave him was as impulsive as it was welcome. Her elder brother.... do much like their father with their mother's hair was more insistent to not leave her side for an instant until she learned how to use at least one hidden knife. He _disliked_ the fact that she was hurt under his watch.)

.

* * *

.

"The young Lady of the House is well suited to be Queen."

"Indeed, I hear she only needs one lesson for most things. Even the things she was made to forget."

"That coward clearly was fearing for how great she would surpass them without even trying."

"Of course, no one compares to the family we served."

.

* * *

.

The month at home was rather quick.

(A little _too_ quick with how much she enjoyed having a family caring for her, telling her to do her best, and being happy with how well she tried. Some part of her told her she wasn't special, insisted on it with the feeling of many eyes and unclear voices. Little by little the encouragement and unconditional love drove that part of her agree that she had to be even a little bit special for this family to love her like this. Hakuno mused to herself it might have been another part of the curse from before.

Hammish agreed when she told him.)

The idea of school was a very familiar feeling. Somehow as if it was a home, prison, and a battleground. Her mother had actually agreed when she mentioned that. The expensive clothing she was meant to wear when out of uniform felt a bit much, but protection magic was carefully enchanted in to ward off dark spells. As over the top in the case that some may be, none of that came close to the uniform. A voice with the name Jinako insisted it reminded them of the Moon Princess Sailor Moon, the Princess Mode dress. Hakuno didn't even know where these odd thoughts were coming from, but at least they didn't mean any harm. It was starting to even become a little normal now.

"Do not worry sister, you may count on me to protect you." Her elder brother looked the knight without the full armor. The male students were rather lucky in that event.

"I'm not worried. I know I just have to do my best." Hakuno was more than pleased that her best was considered enough. 

He was more than insistent on walking her to all of her classes. He took his guarding seriously. Took her straight to her first class after missing school for a month and practically stared down the curiosity in the teacher's eyes.

"Please introduce yourself to your classmates, my Lady."

"Hello, I am Hakuno of House Kishinami. I am pleased to meet all of you. May we get along well."

The kind smile and comfort one could practically see radiating from her caused more than half of the room to fall in love with her on the spot.

.

* * *

.

Hakuno's first year passed with her amassing a great deal of followers and fans as well as friends. She was invited into the student Council and many other clubs and activities. The Student Council position was accepted for just feeling _right_. The others, she unfortunately didn't have time with her Bridal Training and other studies. The other students were more than fine with this. They all insisted that she could just show up on her own time when she could. 

Not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, Hakuno did just that.

Hakuno's second year, she finally reached age 17 like she originally thought she was. Her brother had graduated and went onto fulfill his duties as a knight of the realm for a few years until he could retire from active duty and continue training to become the head of House Kishinami. Hakuno became the leader of the student council and had to start taking trips to the King's castle to become involved with more of her duties as future Queen. 

Her future father in law was always so friendly and excited to see her even if her future mother in law was strict. That was fine, Hakuno wanted to do her best in her lessons under her anyway.

Hakuno didn't see her fiancé in all the the time they were engaged. In fact, she still didn't know his name. She only knew he did exist.

Her third and final year was when things started to change, there was a transfer student from another kingdom visiting for education abroad.

One that Hakuno was supposed to be in charge of as the one in charge of the Student council. 

.

* * *

.

"It is a pleasure to meet with you. My name is Hakuno of House Kishinami. I hope we will get along well." 

The look coming from those red slitted eyes to her own amber brown was intense. Almost as if she was the most fascinating person he had ever met and was memorizing her for future reference. The teacher that brought the blond in looked visibly uncomfortable the longer the silence went on and the staring continued. Hakuno felt fine under that gaze. The back of her mind pointing out it was safe. Hakuno listened to that instinct of hers by now. It was only when she started to smile at the blond he turned a little flustered and spoke.

"Fool, who permitted yourself to introduce yourself like an equal. I expect you to pay me back by attending at my side."

Their teacher was aghast. 

Hakuno was just bemused. "I don't even know your name, my Lord."

"It's King. My name is King Gilgamesh of Uruk. You not knowing who I am means the education in this country is poorly lacking. Come. We must correct this foolishness at once."

"Gil (There was no way she was not going to tease him with that arrogance.), we have class now to attend." 

"Gil! You had not permission to call me that, but as my attendant I will overlook this slight and permit you alone to call me thus. Know that you will pay back this debt for my generosity." And he could get louder when he answered this time. He must be shy and not used to making friends. Hakuno could live with worse. After all, he _was_ following her to class.

And apparently almost everywhere else.

It seems like only she met the basic requirements to be in his company. Whatever those were.

.

* * *

.

"Hakuno, this Council needs proper leadership. Those fools under you tarry offensively as they spend most of their time admiring that which is not theirs."

"I think if you wanted to join you could have just told me that you wanted in."

"There is no want. It is imperative for a king's people to live for them, not let them sigh longingly after one they can never reach."

.

* * *

.

"You speak words that make no sense. What type of mongrel fails to meet the one they are to wed when in the same grade and school, knowing what is theirs is admired and has many attempts to steal what is beyond their reach?"

"There are people attempting to steal me from my fiancé? I haven't noticed anything."

"That is no longer important. The mongrel is beneath you. Cancel this engagement immediately."

"Gil, it's hard to cancel an engagement when you don't even know the name, or face, of your fiancé."

"All the more reason to cancel. A weak mongrel who has not even the courage of a coward is far beneath you."

.

* * *

.

By the middle of the final year. Hakuno was resigned to not meeting her supposed future husband until they were at their wedding. She saw him a total of zero times while they were at the same academy. If she did meet him, he never introduced himself as such, or as her future husband. Not that it mattered. _Everyone_ knew she was the Crown Princess.

Hakuno was more concerned by the fact that some of the student body were angry on her behalf about something. Her telling them there was nothing to be angry over moved a few to tears by her "kindness" when she was apparently suffering. It didn't make sense. None of it did.

"-aaaah!" Came the sound of a person.... FALLING FROM THE STAIRS?!

"Allison, attend to me. Helen, stay here as a witness. Turquoise, go to the infirmary for a medic. She was possibly just attacked and has no reason to trust another student's healing her for any reason." Hakuno commanded like the Queen she was going to be.

Hakuno used her magic only to soften the ground and the stairs, unwilling to not help even if she had to be indirect about it. The girl is, _thankfully_ , no more than dazed when Hakuno reaches her to help her sit up. And then stay there because moving after a fall like that could have very bad consequences without a lookover from a medical processional.

"Do you feel any pain? Can you see? Do you remember your name?" Hakuno asked her slowly. Refusing to allow her to get up when the pink haired girl tried. "You don't want to hurt yourself any further than you might be. Pease, there is a medical professional on their way to assist you. Just wait a few more minutes and we will make sure you greet them with no further harm added from you trying to get up."

"I'm... I'm Seraphina, the daughter of the Baron House Rose." She was clearly flustered and disoriented. "I can see, but I don't know if I'm in pain."

"My name is Hakuno of House Kishinami. You might be in shock, please stay still and safe until the Healer arrives." Hakuno smiled at her kindly, hoping it would calm her down. It apparently didn't if the next words coming out of her mouth were any indication.

"But you don't act like a villainess in the otome game!" And that didn't help at all. Perhaps whoever was treating her bad used her name? If someone did this.

"I assure you Lady Seraphina I have not met you before, or had any contact indirect, or direct, with you until this moment. I have a lot of duties that take up my time aside from studying." Hakuno continued to smile at her. It seemed to be working a bit at least. She was nodding her head as if realizing the two never met before just now.

"You're right. I haven't seen you except busy for years." Her face was flushed now, possibly for admitting she was aware of just who Hakuno was. The shock must have left her a lot more disorientated, but at least she was coming into awareness. "Lady Hakuno should have been a capture target instead, she's so great."

Oh no. That... that did not sound good to Hakuno's ears. Capture target? There were some students that went after other students for harm, just because they were nice? Is this the same group that ended up cursing her before she attended school? Perhaps she caught a lead. It would be prudent to have the student's investigated after this to see if anyone was bullying Seraphina. Hakuno might find a link to her own case that way. Until then, she could make a point to tell her hello every time she saw her. 

It was good, or poor, timing that the Healer came after that. "You may call me Healer Hawthorne my Ladies. Please let me examine the patient. We have a bed prepared for you to recover from."

"I.... I was pushed somehow down the stairs." Seraphina pointed out, still not willing to let go of Hakuno's hand. The hand that was placed on her shoulder to stop her from standing up a few minutes ago. 

"Would you prefer the Lady Kishinami to accompany you?" The Healer asked gently.

"I.." The pink haired girl looked hopefully at her. Hakuno nodded that she would go if she needed. Instantly she brightened. "I would like that very much."

.

* * *

.

So now Hakuno had a new friend to see at every opportunity Lady Seraphina Rose could get away with. Alongside Gil, who kept insisting she break off her engagement with a fool as he sees no one worthy of her. His response to her not even knowing her fiancé despite him being in the school was heartening. She maybe made a friend or two more.

And the investigation on those bullying Hakuno's newest enthusiastic friend in the Lady Rose was bearing fruit. Two of them had contacts to the type of nastier magics. 

Everything was going well.

So well that the end of the year dance was almost upon them.

.

* * *

.

"I cancel my engagement to the Lady Kishinami for her villainess acts to my beloved Seraphina!"

What.

No seriously.

Who was that man, student really, manhandling one of Hakuno's friends? She obviously looked horrified and uncomfortable in his arms. Hakuno knew for a fact Seraphina planned to hang out with her as much as possible at the graduation ball. Was almost skipping when Hakuno agreed, shouted about having a "Friend Date." 

"Stop! Lady Hakuno is my frie-" And even better he cuts off his 'Beloved' when she tries to explain.

"Don't fear anymore, Seraphina. Her evil deeds to keep you cowed will no longer hold you." The black haired idiot that reminded Hakuno of someone blurted out ignorantly.

"Excuse me, but my friend is very uncomfortable near you." Hakuno decided to help her friend first... and get her away from the obvious idiot.

"Yes. Charles, Hakuno is my friend!" The pinkette finally was able to jump in, while "Charles" was gathering up himself to respond to Hakuno.

"No this vile woman has everyone in her thrall. They obey her as if she was in charge. You are obviously being coerced and humbled by her to hide her misdeeds from all as her jealousy against our relationship." Both Hakuno and Seraphina were stunned almost speechless by that idiocy. 

"No one was doing me any harm since I met Lady Hakuno. She told me she would take care of it nd she did after she heard about it!" Well, Hakuno had people around her investigated in case it was part of a bigger conspiracy as well as to help the poor girl, who actually was magicked to fall down the stairs. And part of a group that could potentially be trying to kill other students. They were summarily arrested. The King and her family was very proud of her for that. 

By this tie Hakuno had enough. He said he was her fiancé, the missing person she hadn't seen since she woke up from an assassination attempt. She didn't care if he was the king's son and she liked him. She wasn't marrying someone like this. "I accept the canceling of the engagement; however, I believe you need to be put into a separate room until you calm down. And let my friend go, so she can enjoy this party for all of us."

And... now everyone in the room was staring at her in silence. 

Wait... no a majority of the room in clear adoration.

Seraphina had literal stars for eyes almost.

So of course it was up to par for when Gil showed up with a bang. Literally. He kicked in the doors and practically floated over to her in an outfit that matched her own. He really did feel lazy on his outfit and just choose what she had, didn't he? "Hakuno, this is a dance. As the only person worthy to stand near my equal and still in my debt, you must repay me by dancing with me this evening. You may still attend to your friend when I relax." 

Hakuno just sent a deadpan look his way. Her sort of friend was really being himself tonight. "I have to get my friend away from this man first. He's gone too far already in making people uncomfortable." 

Or she didn't, as Seraphina used the distraction Gil caused to escape her ex fiancé. 

"This fool is of no merit to anyone. Ignore him and tarry with mongrels no longer." Gil had already dismissed him and made his way to Hakuno.

"Well he had some merit. I finally cancelled my engagement with my stranger of a fiancé, although my family is going to be upset. I was supposed to get married this spring."

It was apparently the right thing to say to make Gil light up as if he received the best news. Guess he liked him even less than Hakuno did after the years of ignoring went on. "Then we will not tarry after this small event to your home. We will be celebrating more than the paltry graduation tonight."

"What for?" Hakuno asked over the sound of Seraphina in the background telling off that "Charles" on going overboard when she only agreed to be friends. 

"Why you getting married to me of course."


End file.
